With This Kiss
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Clarisse stood looking at herself in the mirror, what people saw in her she'd never know. But here she was the day before her wedding to Peter, who she's been in a relationship with for the last 5 years, will everything run smoothly for the happy couple? Or will it all go wrong? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

64 year old Clarisse stood looking at herself in the mirror, what people saw in her she'd never know. But here she was the day before her wedding to Peter, who she's been in a relationship with for the last 5 years. Brushing her hair back behind her ear she made her way through to her suite at the Palace, where she had lived most of her life.

Having been Queen since she was 19 years old after marrying King Rupert, with whom she had 2 son's, Pierre and Philippe with, sadly losing him after 10 years of marriage. Then even though she didn't get married again she had another child with her best friend and head of security, Joseph. They stayed together until their daughter was 5 then he moved on but kept in Clarisse and Isabella's life, they are still close even now and for sometime their daughter and Joseph's eldest daughter, Sophia wanted them to get back together and secretly wished it was them getting married tomorrow.

They tried for a long time to set them up together again, failing every time and then when Clarisse went public with her relationship with Peter all hopes flew out the window.

Grabbing her hair pin from the table beside the couch she screamed out a little as someone grabbed her around the waist, making her jump. Putting her hand on their arm she turned her head to see Peter laughing as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"That wasn't nice." She said rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry," He smiled and kissed her cheek "I thought you would of been downstairs by now." He said as she turned around in his grasp "I came to see what was taking so long?"

"I was actually just coming," She smiled while putting her hands on his arms "Are the children here yet?"

"Yes they are," He nodded "Having breakfast, which I am beginning to wonder if they have food at their own places." He laughed a little as Clarisse put the pin in her mouth then put her arms up, twirling her hair around and attached her hair pin, holding it all in place as she smiled at him.

"I have been wondering that same thing for years." She smiled and patted his chest "Come on, I'm starving myself." She smiled as they headed out the suite.

Heading downstairs both grabbing some breakfast and sat at the table, joining in the chatter around the table with the children and Grandchildren.

"So Grandma," Amelia smiled over at her "Are you nervous about tomorrow yet?" She asked as Clarisse put her fork down.

"No not really," She smiled over at her as Pierre turned his head to look at her "Maybe later on it may start hitting me more, but right now I am fine." She smiled and sipped her drink.

"What about you Peter?" Pierre asked while looking at him.

"Oh no," He said shaking his head while taking Clarisse's hand "How can I be nervous when I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the whole world," He smiled at Clarisse while resting his hand down on Clarisse's thigh while still holding onto her hand.

"Aww, so romantic." Amelia smiled as everyone watched Peter lean closer and kiss Clarisse's cheek "Young love?" She smiled.

"Indeed," Peter smiled "That's exactly how she makes me feel, very very young." He grinned as Clarisse gasped.

"Well you are younger than me so that doesn't count." Clarisse exclaimed as Amelia, Isabella and Pierre laughed.

"Only by," He said holding his hand up "4 Years my love." He grinned while leaning closer and kissed her as everyone looked the other way.

"Anyway, just because your getting Married tomorrow Grandma it doesn't mean I have time to waste here." Amelia smiled as Clarisse looked at her "As you always told me," She said moving and stood behind her while wrapping her arms around Clarisse's shoulders from behind and rested her head against Clarisse's "The country still needs to be run," She smiled and kissed her cheek as Clarisse let go of Peter's hand, putting both hers up and placed them on Amelia's arms "I love you Grandma, and I'm so glad that you are having the wedding here tomorrow." She smiled and noticed Peter's hand squeezing Clarisse's thigh "Ewww Peter, me and Grandma are sharing a hug here." She exclaimed and playfully slapped his arm as they started laughing.

"You've been told," Clarisse laughed and screamed out as Amelia grabbed hold of her and dipped her back, giving her a hug and kissed her cheek before sitting her back up as her hair pin fell out "Now look what you've done." She laughed a little while leaning over and grabbed the pin from the floor as Amelia stood laughing.

"Sorry Grandma," Amelia smiled while standing behind her "I will sort that out for you," She smiled and started brushing her fingers through Clarisse's hair and put it back how it was.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled while tipping her head back and looked up at her.

"See you later," Amelia smiled and kissed her cheek before hurrying out the room.

"You two are really close aren't you?" Peter asked while putting his arm along the back of Clarisse's chair.

"Where have you been Peter?" Isabella asked then laughed with Pierre.

"Yes we are, since she's been apart of my life we aren't just Grandmother and Granddaughter, we've become best friends." Clarisse nodded while looking at Peter.

"I think that's really nice," He smiled and lent closer while rubbing her arm with his hand as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, making her laugh.

"Please you two," Isabella exclaimed "We are trying to eat breakfast here." She smirked over at them as Clarisse put her hand up onto Peter's chest making him sit back.

"Sorry," Clarisse smiled and drank some of her tea.

* * *

A short while later Clarisse stood in the main ballroom where their reception is going to be held, watching the staff sort out the place settings, blow balloons up and sort out other decorations ready for the big day tomorrow. Not knowing Isabella was watching from the door she slowly made her way over to her as Clarisse sighed and folded her arms.

"Mom," Isabella whispered as Clarisse came from her thoughts and looked at her "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and looked back at the staff doing their jobs.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Bella asked.

"Oh no," Clarisse said shaking her head while looking at her "Of course not." She smiled and put her arms up as Bella stepped closer and put her arms around Clarisse's waist "Just thinking about other parties we've had in here." She smiled and kissed the side of Bella's head as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders "And how different tomorrow is going to be." She let out a sigh as Bella tipped her head back.

"Is someone getting nervous?" Bella asked and lifted her head "Be honest." She smiled.

"A little I think now, seeing all this yes." Clarisse nodded and looked at her daughter.

"That's only natural," Bella smiled and kissed her before resting her head back on her shoulder "You have all of us to support you, you will be fine." Bella smiled and rubbed her back.

"I know and I can't thank you enough." Clarisse whispered against Bella's hair.

"I have always wondered why you didn't marry Daddy though." She said and felt Clarisse lift her head "Mom," Bella whispered while lifting her head and looked at her.

"I don't know," Clarisse simply answered and shrugged a little "I really don't know." She said looking at her as Peter appeared.

"Hey Peter," Bella smiled while stepping back as he stood next to them.

"Hello Bella," He smiled and looked at Clarisse "I was just wondering if my future wife would like to take a walk with me?" He asked while holding out his hand to her.

"Your future wife would love to, after she's been to the loo." She smiled "Be back." She nodded and walked out the ballroom.

Returning several moments later they made their way out the Palace for a walk around the gardens, hand in hand while talking.

"You know I can't wait till that day we leave here and live in our own place." Peter smiled while putting his hand on Clarisse's back as they headed back towards the Palace slowly.

"You want to leave here?" She asked while looking at him as she stopped walking.

"Yes, surely you didn't want to stay here once we are married." He said while turning to face her "This is your home of course, it's ours at the moment but once we are married I think we should find somewhere else to live." He said while putting his hands up on her arms.

"I always thought we would live here," She said softly "This has been my home since I was 19," She said looking at him.

"I know, and I think it's time for a change don't you?" He asked with a small smile "I mean you are becoming a Taylor tomorrow after all." He added and looked into her eyes "No longer a Renaldi, remember?"

"I know we've never talked about this Peter, but I always thought we would live here, if not in the Palace then in one of the guest houses." Clarisse said while looking at him.

"Maybe we should have talked about this before, I feel that we won't get any privacy once we are married and I want nothing more than to have that with you once you become a Taylor." He said while stepping closer and cupped her head with his hands while looking into her eyes.

"But..." She stopped as he lowered his head and began kissing her slowly, slowly unfolding her arms she placed her hands on his sides as he deepened it, breaking it a few seconds later "Can we at least talk about this a bit more after the wedding?" She asked.

"What's to talk about?" He said with a shrug "I strongly believe we should get our own place, somewhere we can both call home." He said with a small smile and took her hand "Now come on, we have a few things we need to do before lunch." He smiled as they started walking back and looked up as Pierre and Isabella ran over to meet them "Oh what now." He whispered as Clarisse looked at him in surprise.

"Peter," Clarisse whispered "What's got into you." She asked and looked at her children as they stopped in front of them "Hello you two, what's going on?" She smiled while letting go of Peter's hand.

"Mom, we have a surprise for you." Pierre smiled.

"I know he said he couldn't come but well he's here," Isabella smiled.

"Whose here darling?" Clarisse asked.

"Daddy," Isabella grinned as Clarisse looked past her as he made his way down the stairs.

"Joe." She whispered and ran over to him with a smile.

Pierre, Bella and Peter all stood watching as Joseph wrapped his arms around her and spun her around as she locked her arms around his neck then stood her down a few seconds later while talking to her as Bella made her way over to them.

"Is she really that close to him?" Peter said looking at Pierre.

"Yep," Pierre nodded while looking at him "Something you are gonna have to get used to." He said looking back at them as Clarisse put her arm around Bella's shoulders "Even though they we're an item once and had Bella, they have remained good friends," He smiled back at Peter "Don't worry though, that's all they are." He added as Peter looked at him for a second then looked back as Clarisse "Peter?" He said and watched him slowly walk off "Hmm." He shrugged and headed over to Clarisse, Joe and Bella.

A short while later Peter stood in the door way to Clarisse's office watching as she laughed with Joseph and touched his arm as he playfully stuck a sticky note to her forehead. Putting his hands in his pockets as he slowly stepped forward, making his presence known.

"Peter," Clarisse exclaimed while taking the sticky note from her forehead and looked down at it for a second.

"I will give you two some space." Joseph said and walked out the office.

"What's going on?" Peter said while shutting the door behind Joseph and made his way over to her leaning over her desk.

"Nothing's going on, Joseph was just helping me rearrange the seating plan." Clarisse said while sticking the note to the plan.

"What?" He gasped as she looked at him "That's meant to be our job, you know yours and mine, the bride and groom?" He exclaimed and took the notes from her hand.

"Peter," Clarisse exclaimed "He was only helping me because I got into a panic because I didn't know where you were and well, he always knows how to arrange things like this." She said while stepping back.

"It was meant to be our job though Clarisse," He said looking at her as she took a deep breath.

"I know," She nodded "Your right and I'm sorry." Clarisse whispered while watching him stand back.

"It seems you done it all without my help anyway." He said putting the other notes down and headed towards the door.

"Peter?" Clarisse whispered as he stopped "What's got into you?" She said while walking over to him as he slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressing about tomorrow, that's all." He whispered while stepping closer and hugged her "And seeing you stood laughing with him, doing our seating plan." He said as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Peter, you need to understand that he was only helping me, he's my best friend." She whispered while looking into his eyes.

"I thought I was your best friend now?" He asked while cupping her face.

"You are, but he's my oldest friend who I didn't think was going to be here for the wedding," She said as he took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Isn't having an ex at our wedding going to be a bit awkward?" He asked while sitting down next to her.

"Peter I don't see him as an ex, he's a best friend and Bella's Father." Clarisse said while looking at him "You knew all this and you were ok with it before." She shrugged a little as he grabbed her hand.

"I know, but I had never seen you two the way you are before." He said looking into her eyes "And it bothers me." He added.

"I'm sorry," She said looking at him.

"I don't like how you are around him Clari, you seem to be happier to see him than me." He whispered.

"Oh don't be silly," Clarisse answered "I really don't see the problem Peter, if you invited your ex I wouldn't act this way, I would be happy that she could be here and show that we've all moved on." She said looking at him.

"I haven't invited an ex," He said looking at her.

"That's not my problem Peter, I was just saying if she was coming I wouldn't act this way you are acting about me and Joseph, nothing is going on between us if that's what you think." She added.

"I still don't like it." He said while looking at her as someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry that our friendship bothers you, but just because it does." She said standing up "Doesn't mean I'm going to change it." She said walking over to the door "So please get used to it, or I really don't see this working."

"I beg your pardon." He said standing up as she opened the door to see Bella stood there "Not now Bella, please." He exclaimed as they both looked at him in surprise.

"You need to think about what I just said," Clarisse said and walked out the office while putting her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Clarisse," He called out but watched her walk away "Dammit!" He whispered and sat back down with a sigh.

* * *

Later that evening Clarisse was up in her suite getting ready for a night out with her daughter, Granddaughter and Joseph's daughter Sophia, plus a few other people when Peter came up.

"Hey," He said while watching her walk through the suite "You look beautiful." He whispered as she stopped and looked at him "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to say all those things." He said while moving and stood in front of her.

"It's ok, have you thought about what I said? Is there still going to be a wedding tomorrow?" She asked.

"I just want to explain it a bit more," He said while taking her hands "I love you with all my heart but seeing you with him and so happy,"

"Peter," Clarisse whispered while putting her hand up, cupping his cheek "He's just a friend that's all."

"I know and I'm sorry," He whispered while kissing the palm of her hand then looked into her eyes "I really do hate fighting with you," He said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," She smiled as he smiled and stepped closer, kissing her while wrapping his arms around her waist as she put her arms up, locking them around his shoulders.

"I really do love you, and can't wait until you become Mrs Taylor tomorrow." He whispered against her lips as she smiled.

"Neither can I." She smiled and kissed him a couple times while moving her hand to the back of his head.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked while grinding his hips against her, making her laugh a little "This is our last night together as single people after all." He whispered in her ear as she bit her bottom lip.

"I do, the girls are waiting." Clarisse answered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ok," He nodded and kissed her neck before lifting his head and kissed her on the lips "Then you must go." He smiled and slapped her bum as she made her way past him, making her jolt forward as she started laughing and turned back to him "See you tomorrow at the alter."

"Of course," She smiled while walking over to the door "Sleep well," She smiled and walked out, pulling the door up behind her taking a deep breath as she headed down to the waiting girls.

* * *

After a few hours at the bar with the girls Clarisse made her way outside to get some air, sitting on the bench thinking about tomorrow when someone stood next to her, making her jump and sat back while putting her hand on her chest.

"Joe, you scared me." She said as he slipped of his jacket.

"You look frozen," He said holding his jacket over her and watched her sit forward for him to put it around her shoulders then sat down beside her.

"Thank you," She nodded "I was getting a bit chilly," She said looking at him while holding it closed with her hand from the inside "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Isabella called for a ride home, I appear to be a taxi for you all tonight." He laughed a little as Clarisse smiled.

"Well thank you," She nodded and looked at some people walking past them.

"Did you have a great night?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"I did," Clarisse smiled "Thank you for asking."

"Your welcome," Joseph smiled "Where are you staying tonight? So I know where I am going."

"I am staying at the Palace tonight, that is home after all." She smiled at him.

"Ahh ok, just one stop then." He smiled at her.

"Indeed," She said looking at a crowd of people walking by then looked back at him "Thank you for taking time out of your night to come and pick us up." She smiled.

"Not a problem," He said sitting back and watched her turn a little "Clarisse, I know it's none of my business but are you really honestly happy with Peter?" He asked.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed "What made you ask such a question?" She asked.

"Isabella, she told me about how he's been with you today." Joseph answered while sitting up to be closer to her.

"He's just nervous for tomorrow that's all and it didn't help how we were when he found us in my office," She said looking at him.

"We're friends, how does he expect us to act?" He asked.

"I know, that's what I told him." Clarisse nodded as Charlotte appeared.

"Ahh you are here then." She smiled as they both looked at her "I will go and get the others." She said turning around to walk back in.

"Charlotte wait," Joseph said while jumping up as she turned back to him "Can you give us a bit of time, just tell the others I'm not here yet or something." He asked "I need to talk to Clarisse about something." He whispered as Charlotte nodded and carried on.

"Joseph," Clarisse said as he sat back down next to her.

"Yes?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders, smiling as she looked up into his eyes "Clarisse I need to tell you something, and I need to do it before I regret not having the chance."

"Joseph, please don't do this." Clarisse whispered while standing up "I'm getting married tomorrow to Peter, I can't deal with this now." She said handing him his jacket back and walked away.

"Clari, stop." He said hurrying after her and grabbed her arm as she turned around to him "Just listen to me ok." He said and put the jacket back around her shoulders "What we had before, was special and meant a lot, and I know we broke up over some silly things, silly things that I never wanted to happen of course." He whispered while holding onto the hem of his jacket as they made eye contact "I have always loved you, and always will love you." He said looking up into the sky for a second as she studied his face.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered as he looked back down into her eyes to see tears escaping his eyes "Joe, are you crying?" She asked while putting one hand up, cupping his cheek and wiped away his tears with her thumb, biting her lip as he kissed her thumb.

"I," He stopped while taking a deep breath, letting it out seconds later "It pains me to see you getting married tomorrow, Clarisse I still love you so much," He said looking down "And because of that silly fact, I have decided I won't be at the wedding tomorrow." He said looking up as she gasped "I'm sorry."

"But Joe?" She whispered and went to cup his cheek, feeling heartbroken when he pulled back "Is that what you really want?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded "It's one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." He said looking at her "I'm sorry."

"Joseph, I..." She stopped as he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm again.

"I still love you, remember that." He added and turned to see the girls walking over to them.

"Here you are," Isabella slurred "Ready for home," She grinned.

"Someone's drunk." Joseph laughed a little as he looked towards Clarisse as she looked down while slipping his jacket off "Let's get you all home shall we?" He smiled while looking back at his girls.

After dropping them of at the Palace he headed back to his place with a heavy heart.

After pouring herself a glass of water Clarisse sat in her suite, everything running round her mind while trying to block it out and staring constantly at her engagement ring.

Finding herself knocking on a door a short time later, knowing she shouldn't be there but needed to do what she needed to do.

Answering the door Joseph gasped when he saw Clarisse soaking wet from the rain "Clarisse, come in, come in." He said standing back for her to come in.

"I won't stay, I just came to say.." She said looking up at him then slapped him across the face "I'm getting married today," She exclaimed as he put his hand up to his face "How dare you tell me you still loved me, you had plenty of chances before why now?" She exclaimed as he just looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh Clarisse stood in front of her wedding dress hanging up on the back of her door, slowly running her hand down the skirt of the dress while studying the patterns. Slowly turning several seconds later and headed over to her window seat while sipping her coffee.

Placing her cup on the window ledge as she knelt on the cushions, pushing the curtains apart before moving, sitting down and wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared blankly out the window as night became day.

"What have you done Clarisse," She whispered to herself and covered her face with both her hands.

~*~

_"Well?" Clarisse exclaimed while staring at him. _

_"I told you because it's how I feel," He said looking into her eyes. _

_"You can't tell someone that you love them the day before they are due to get married Joseph," She said walking through to the living room as he closed the door and followed her "It messes with our heads," She exclaimed while putting her hand on her chest. _

_"I know," He nodded "I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down for a second before looking back up into her eyes "That's why I'm not coming to the wedding,"_

_"Joseph you are my best friend, you need to be there." She whispered and watched him shaking his head "So your just going to disappear, again?" She asked "What do you think your daughters are going to say?" She asked. _

_"Seeing you marry him Clari, will kill me." He whispered while looking into her eyes "I'm sure they will understand once I explain everything to them." He added and looked away. _

_"Joseph, please?" She said walking over and put her hands up, cupping his face "You need to be there, it wouldn't be right otherwise."_

_"I'm sorry Clarisse," He whispered and slowly looked into her eyes._

_Silence filled the room, staring into each others eyes when Joseph lowered his head and kissed her while cupping her face. Scooping her up in his arms seconds later he hurried upstairs with her, kicking his bedroom door shut while standing her down and pushed her back against the wall, kissing her neck as she gasped and closed her eyes._

_Helping each other undress quickly, kissing her neck as he began pushing down her pants and panties, making her step out of them as she placed her hands flat on the wall behind her, closing her eyes as he cupped her breast, kissing just above her nipple. _

_Kissing his way up her chest, taking her lips in a hungry kiss as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders, feeling his hands on her sides. When he broke the kiss to study her face for a few moments, cupping her cheek while slowly running his thumb over her red swollen lips. _

_Gasping as he cupped her other breast, teasing her hard nipple with his thumb while lowering his head, taking it in his mouth as she looked down, biting her bottom lip while placing her hand on the back of his head. Closing her eyes seconds later while moaning as he teased her with his tongue, clenching her fist in his hair as she pressed her head back against the wall behind her._

_Several seconds later she opened her eyes after feeling his hands going down her sides, gripping her thighs and lifted her off her feet, making her lock her legs around his waist as he turned and hurried over to the bed, falling onto it as they shared a kiss._

~*~

"Mom," Isabella whispered while rubbing her arm to wake her, smiling when she opened her eyes seconds later "Are you ok?" She said stepping back.

"Oh," Clarisse whispered while sitting up, realizing she fell to sleep on the window seat "What time is it?" She asked while looking at her and moved her legs over the edge of the seat.

"Nearly half 9," Isabella smiled "I brought you up some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." She whispered while standing up.

"Mom it's your big day, you need to eat something." Isabella exclaimed as her children, Harry and Clara came running in.

"Happy Wedding Day Grandma," Clara exclaimed while standing in front of her and handed her a card. "We hope you like it." She smiled.

"Oh well it's from you," Clarisse smiled down at her while cupping her face "I'm sure I will love it," She smiled and kissed her forehead before kissing Harry.

"We love you Grandma," Harry smiled as Clarisse put her arm around him, pulling him closer and done the same to Clara.

"Are you ok Grandma?" Clara asked "You look pale today?" She said putting her hand up, cupping her face.

"I was thinking the same thing," Isabella said while standing in front of them and put her hand up, pressing the back of her fingers against Clarisse's forehead.

"I am fine," Clarisse said looking up at her then down at her Grandchildren "Of course I'm fine, today is my wedding day, isn't it?" She smiled and hugged her Grandchildren again.

"Yeah!" Clara exclaimed.

"Ok, let's leave Grandma to have her breakfast, we can come and check on her later on." Isabella smiled as Clarisse kissed Harry and Clara then they both watched them run out the bedroom.

"I have to pop out in a bit, I need to do a couple things before I need to start getting ready." Clarisse said while looking up at her.

"Ok," Isabella nodded and walked over to the door "See you when you get home then?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched her walk out.

Turning back to the window with a sigh, staring blankly outside then ate some breakfast.

* * *

Arriving at the local church a little before 11, Clarisse took a deep breath and stepped in the confession box. Taking her seat and sat in silence for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Clarisse whispered, closing her eyes and placed her hand on her chest.

Looking at the floor blankly, racking his brain at the familiar voice "What is this sin, my child?" He finally whispered.

"Today is my wedding day, but last night..." She started "Last night I slept with another." She said closing her eyes.

"Mom?" Pierre gasped and jumped out the box.

"Oh no." She whispered to herself and slowly stepped out the box "Pierre, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed and clenched her fist closed.

"I am standing in for Father Lewis," He answered as people praying stopped and looked at them "What was that?" He exclaimed.

"Please can we not do this here," Clarisse said while looking up at him then past him as everyone sat looking down at them "Sorry," She said with a forced smile and looked back at Pierre.

"In the office now," He said and hurried in, turning as she followed and shut the door "What is going on?" He asked while watching her put her bag on the table and sat down.

"In my defense you weren't meant to be here, I thought it was Father Lewis this morning." She said looking up at him and watched him sit down.

"Is what you said true?" He asked.

"Do you really think I'd come and lie in a church of all places?" She exclaimed.

"Mom, what have you done?" He asked and watched her break down "Mom?" He whispered and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried on his chest.

After a few moments she sat back "I didn't want it to happen, it just sort of happened and I feel so bad about it." She said looking down as he handed her a tissue "Thank you." She whispered and wiped her eyes.

"Who did you sleep with?" He asked.

"Joe." Clarisse whispered and slowly looked up to see his shocked look "I didn't plan for it to happen, I went to tell him that telling me he still loved me wasn't a thing to do the day before I am due to get married."

"Wait, what?" He said looking at her "He told you he loved you?" He asked as she nodded "And then you slept with him?" He asked as she nodded again "Oh dear," He said slumping back in his chair.

"Pierre what am I going to do?" She asked and looked at him.

"I will tell you what you need to do, your not gonna like it though?" He said and watched her slowly nod "You need to go and be honest with Peter, he deserves to know what happened."

"I know," Clarisse nodded "Your right, I should of gone to him first."

"Yeah, but really going to church to confess is very brave." He said rubbing her back.

"I just wish you hadn't been here, you were meant to be at the Palace." Clarisse whispered and looked at him.

"Aren't you kinda glad it was me though?" He asked and hugged her "Go and tell him Mom," He whispered.

"I am," She said sitting back for a few seconds, remembering that he took her quite hard as they made love, hard enough to leave her sore and hard enough to make the bed bang against the wall behind it, a lot _"God, what a thing to remember in church of all places."_ She thought to herself with a sigh and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Mom?" Pierre exclaimed while snapping his fingers in front of her face, smiling when she came out of her day dream and looked at him "I thought I lost you then, are you ok?"

"I am," She nodded and slowly stood up "I'm gonna go and..." She said starting to lose her words as she grabbed her bag "What am I going to do?" She asked while turning to Pierre.

"Your going to go to the hotel where Peter is staying and tell him," He said standing up and felt her forehead "Maybe I should come with you?"

"Oh no," She laughed nervously "I am fine, honestly." Clarisse nodded and took a couple deep breaths.

"Ok, call me after and let me know what's happening as I will need to know if there's still going to be a wedding back home." He said as she turned to him.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "I will call you." She said and turned, walking out the church.

* * *

A short time later she arrived at the hotel and headed up to Peter's suite, knocking on the door and waited for him to answer, turning to him when he opened the door.

"Clarisse," Peter exclaimed "What are you doing here?" He asked as she stepped in through the door "It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"

"Oh I don't believe in all of that silly stuff," She said while turning to him as he shut the door "I need to talk to you, it's important." She said while putting her bag down by the door.

"Ok," He said "What about?" He asked.

"I slept with Joe last night," She said looking at him as he looked at her in shock "It only happened the once, I swear and it meant nothing." She added.

"What?" He whispered "Once is one time too many Clarisse." He snapped and moved, sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," She said while walking over and sat on the coffee table opposite him "It meant nothing I promise," She whispered as he looked up at her "I will understand if you don't want to go through with the marriage, I made a mistake I know and I will be forever sorry." She said going to stand up, but stopped when Peter grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I don't want this to end," He said while watching her sit back down opposite him "Of course I still want to marry you," He whispered.

"Really?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," He nodded and lent closer, hugging her "I love you to much to let you go." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," She whispered back as he pulled back "I best get back then and start getting ready." She smiled while standing up.

"Yeah," He nodded and walked her to the door "I will see you at 3," He smiled and lent in, kissing her softly.

"I'll be there." She smiled, grabbed her bag and left.

After shutting the door, Peter went and poured himself a strong drink and made a call.

After getting in her car Clarisse called Pierre to let him know what was going on then headed home. Checking on everything before heading upstairs to have a soak in the bath. After getting out she stood rubbing some lotion into her skin when she noticed a bruise on her upper thigh, moving over to the mirror she gasped when she saw it in the mirror, remembering how she probably got it.

~*~

_Straddling him on the bed as they continued making love, Clarisse gasped as Joseph groped her bum with one hand and placed his other hand on the back of her head, his fingers getting lost in her hair as they shared a passionate kiss. Resting her elbows on the bed above Joseph's shoulders, her hands on his head as he lowered his other hand down stroking her back with both hands, seconds later he ran them down, groping her bum as she continued rocking her hips back and forth, stopping when she felt him thrust his hips upwards while pushing her lower back down as he thrust up, making her gasp and moan louder than he had ever done before. _

_Really letting herself go as she moved her hand down onto his arm, trying to get him to release his grip a little, gasping in surprise as he rolled them over so he was on top, sharing a few kisses before carrying on, both coming hard moments later._

~*~

"Mom," Pierre exclaimed while coming through to the bedroom.

"Just a second." Clarisse called out and slipped on her shoes, coming out seconds later.

"Wow," He grinned as she stopped "You look like a goddess." He smiled while walking over and took her hands "You look so beautiful," He smiled while leaning closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," She nodded "Though I'm surprised this is happening after what I done." She said looking at him.

"Well it goes to show he really does love you." He said as someone knocked on the suite door "Do you want me to get that?" He asked.

"Please," Clarisse nodded "I just need to make sure I have everything I need." She nodded and slowly walked through to her closet.

Pierre smiled and headed through the suite to answer the door, surprised to see Joseph stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Pierre asked.

"I need to see your Mom, is she dressed?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a second." He said pushing up the door and hurried through to where Clarisse was "Mom, Joe wants to see you?"

"What?" She gasped while looking at him "Ok," She slowly nodded "Let him wait in the suite, I will be out in a few moments."

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched her nod "Ok," He said and walked through, opening the door to him "She said to wait in here and she will be right out." He nodded and walked out.

Standing at the window waiting, feeling her presence he turned to see her stood in the door way of the bedroom.

"Wow," He whispered as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just had to see you before I left," He said looking down her dress then slowly back up "You are a goddess." He whispered.

"Joe." She whispered "Are you leaving?" She asked.

"In a couple hours yeah, I'm going to London for a bit." He said as she gasped "I had to say goodbye." He whispered.

"But the girls?" She whispered.

"Will be fine, they have you don't they?" He said.

"Yeah they do, but I'm not Sophia's Mom, she's going to need her Dad you know?" She added and watched him walk around the room a bit.

"I don't want to go but after last night I can't stay, your marrying him Clarisse." He whispered looking up at her "I wish it was me,"

"Well," She started and stopped as he rushed over grabbing her hands.

"Don't marry him Clarisse, he isn't good enough for you." He exclaimed and looked into her eyes.

"And you are I suppose?" She whispered "What happened last night shouldn't of happened Joseph, I am with Peter now and I am going to marry him today."

"Don't," He whispered.

"Give me one good reason why not?" She exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has read this story, and a special thank you to Ancorns708 and tengland2 for leaving awesome reviews, you're the best! You all ROCK! _

_This part comes with a bit of action warning, sorry if you don't like the sort of stuff that happens in this, but I did warn you to prepare before reading so please don't blame me if you read it and don't actually like it, you have been warned! LOL! _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

"Because I love you," He started while looking down then slowly looked up into her eyes "And I know deep down you still love me too."

"How can you be so sure?" She said and folded her arms.

"Well for one, you wouldn't of let last night happen if you didn't." He answered and watched her unfold her arms "The night before you get married too." He added.

"I think you need to go." She said and looked away as he stepped closer.

"One more thing," He whispered and lowered his head while putting his hand on her side "You told me that you still loved me too, when I was making love to you." He whispered and felt her body begin to shake just a little "A few times actually." He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Please go." She whispered.

"Very well," He whispered and walked out.

With a sigh Clarisse moved over and sat on the window seat, losing herself in deep thought.

* * *

Later as Clarisse stood in front of Father Lewis with Peter, listening to what was being said in front of their guests Clarisse suddenly felt someone staring at her, though they had guests there already, this was different and she knew it.

Looking away towards the Palace, noticing Joseph stood on the balcony to one of the guest rooms, she stared for a few seconds, blocking out everything that was being said.

"Clarisse?" Peter said and looked towards where she was looking "What's wrong?" He asked looking back at Clarisse, luckily not noticing Joseph and took her hand as she came out of her day dream and looked at him "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded "Sorry I saw a bird, it distracted me, I apologize." She said with a small smile.

"A bird?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes," She nodded and looked at Father Lewis "You may..." She stopped and took a deep breath as everyone focused on them "Actually you no what?" She said looking at Father Lewis then back at Peter "I can't do this." She whispered and turned walking down the aisle and ran in the Palace with Peter following as gasps ran through the guests.

As they talked in her office, Pierre, Isabella and Mia all stood at the door listening.

"I don't understand Clarisse." Peter said in an angry voice as she slipped of her engagement ring and passed it to him "I love you please don't end it."

"I can't do this Peter not after what I did last night," She said while watching him take the ring.

"You still love him, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes I do," She nodded not knowing that everyone was smiling outside her door at her words "I'm sorry Peter, I really am." She said cupping his cheek "You will find someone else, who will love you and you only." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I don't want anyone else, I want you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry," She said and headed over to the door, opening it to find everyone stood looking shocked that they had been caught "Nothing to hear here." She said walking out and stopped when she saw Joseph stood on the stairs "Joe." She whispered.

"You," Peter said coming out and looked at him as the children all stepped back.

"Peter you need to go." Clarisse said turning to him "I'm sorry."

"Not until I've seen to him." Peter snapped as they all looked at each other.

"You want a piece of me?" Joseph said coming down the rest of the stairs, not taking his eyes from Peter "Then you've got a piece of me, outside right now!" He snapped.

"THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING!" Clarisse snapped as she put her hand on Joseph's chest, pushing him away "You need to go," She snapped as he looked at her "NOW."

"No," He said shaking his head and looked at Peter.

"I really can't deal with this, please just stop." She said putting her hands up, getting angry "I don't want either of you, Yes Peter," She said while looking at him "I made a mistake, one that I will regret for the rest of my life, but marrying you isn't what I want anymore, I thought it was but it's not, I'm sorry." She said and looked at Joseph "What happened last night should not of happened and I will regret it for the rest of my life," She said as Isabella and Sophia looked at each other "Now will you please go, the pair of you." She snapped and started running up the stairs, only to stop when she reached the top after hearing Isabella and Sophia scream.

Turning on the top of the stairs she saw them hiding behind Pierre as Joseph and Peter fought, hurrying back down the stairs just as Joseph punched Peter, knocking him out cold.

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed and hurried over to them "What have you done?" She snapped.

Having the guards move Peter onto the couch in her office Clarisse sat on the other one, waiting for him to wake up as Joseph stayed outside with the girls and Pierre.

Not long after he awoke, and watched Clarisse as she moved, sitting next to him as he put his hand up, touching his nose and looked at his hand to see blood on it.

"Oh, it wasn't just a dream." Peter said while taking a tissue from the box Clarisse offered.

"No," She said shaking her head "I'm sorry." She said putting the box down and looked at him "If you need a ride somewhere, one of my guards will take you."

"Clarisse I really love you, please don't do this?" He whispered while putting his hand on her back "I don't care that you slept with him last night, I really really don't."

"I do, I care." She said looking at him "It shouldn't of happened and it did, I can't turn back the clocks I know, but I think even if that hadn't happened last night I would of still not gone through with the wedding." She said looking at her hands "And if we had got past the wedding, I don't think it would of lasted, be honest." She said looking at him.

"I see." He said and held the tissue against his nose while looking towards the window "Is that dark outside?" He asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse said looking towards the window then back at him "Peter listen, I love you, but just as a friend not as a partner, lover, husband." She said taking his hand "You understand right?" She asked and watched him nod "And I know, one day you will find someone else who will love you for everything I can't."

"Oh I don't know..." He said looking at her "I bought us a house you know, our own home to live in and share new memories." He added as she looked at him.

"Even though you knew I didn't want to move out of the Palace, of my home?" She asked and watched him nod "How could you do that?" She exclaimed while standing up.

"Because I wanted you to myself, without any of the children or grandchildren around." He snapped "I never get you to myself, it's a nightmare to share just 10 minute's alone with you." He added while standing up as she gasped.

"How dare you," She exclaimed.

"I was marrying you Clarisse, not your family." He said and watched as she raised her hand, slapping him across the face, in response he grabbed her wrist, making her gasp.

"Get of me," She snapped, trying to pull her arm free.

"Your gonna regret doing that." He snapped "Open the secret passage way Clarisse," He whispered as she shook her head "Now." He said pulling a gun from his inner jacket.

"Why?" She asked, trying to remain calm while trying to reach the panic button but didn't make it in time before he grabbed hold of her and pinned her back against the wall "Peter please don't do this."

"You will open the door Clarisse," He snapped and forced her to turn around to unlock the door.

Minutes later they were walking through the long dark secret passage ways under the Palace and gardens.

"Peter please, stop." She snapped while trying to pull her arm free and gasped as he pushed her back against the wall "Why are you doing this for?" She asked, feeling his hand on her neck.

"Because If I can't have you, Joseph sure is hell isn't." He snapped, scaring her a little.

Fear took over, as Clarisse began to scream for help Peter wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her of the floor and hurried along the corridors.

"No one can hear you." He shouted "They probably won't even know that your missing, so shut up." He snapped.

"They will know I'm missing before long Peter," Clarisse screamed in panic "Then you will regret doing this."

"I doubt it." He snapped.

A short time later, they came out of a secret door way hidden at the far end of the Palace grounds, and as Peter grabbed Clarisse's arm to pull her to him something hit him across the head, making Clarisse scream and turn to run away.

"Clarisse stop," Shades exclaimed running after her to grab her arm, making her scream even more "CLARISSE DAMMIT!" He snapped and shook her just a little to stop her.

"Shades," She whispered after realizing it was him.

"It's just me," He said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh thank god," She exclaimed "How did you know?"

"Well, Pierre, Mia and Isabella were listening at the door when it went quiet they realized something had happened and it went from there really." He added and felt someone grab his arm, spinning around not realizing he elbowed Clarisse in her chest, sending her flying onto her back, winded.

She lay still trying to catch her breath as Shades and Peter fought a little way from her, getting to her feet a few minutes later just as Shades knocked Peter to the ground, gasping as he ran towards her and grabbed her arm making her run with him.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked as they stopped by the river "The only way over is crossing the river?" She panicked when she heard Peter shouting.

"Then that's what we are gonna have to do," He said looking back towards where they had just come from then back at Clarisse while taking her hand.

"Do you still have your gun?" Clarisse asked "You know just in case we need it?" She said looking at him as he shook his head "What? Well where is it?"

"When we were fighting he knocked it out of my hand, I didn't have time to go looking for it," He whispered while looking at her "I'm sorry." He said looking back towards where they came from again, hearing Peter getting closer "Come on." He said pulling her with him.

When Peter reached the river he stopped and looked around, realizing the river was too calm for them to have got across already, so they had to be on the island with him still. Slowly walking to the waters edge, focusing all around for any sight of them before slowly walking onto the deck above the water and above where they were hiding.

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" He called out as Clarisse and Shades looked at each other.

Putting his finger up to his lips, telling her to be quiet while looking back at Clarisse, then towards the end of the deck where Peter was standing, noticing him kneel on one knee from the shadows on the water from the moonlight above, taking quick action. Placing his hands on either side of her head, taking her by surprise as he moved forward, pressing his lips on hers as he forced them down under the water.

"Aha!" Peter exclaimed while leaning over the edge and looked under the deck, expecting to find them, only to be left disappointed.

Standing up seconds later, he walked off and headed down the river a little more while looking for them, as Clarisse and Shades came up for air, quickly covering her mouth with his hand while looking around to make sure he had gone.

"Stay here a second," He whispered to her and started moving away and felt her grab his arm, making him look back at her "Clarisse?"

"You are not leaving me here on my own." She whispered.

"Ok, come on." He said helping her move in front of him "Now listen ok, we are going to go very slowly over to the other side, ok?" He whispered and watched her nod "Ok, come on." He said and started swimming slowly with her swimming beside him.

When they reached the bank on the other side, Shades quickly climbed out and pulled Clarisse out, making sure she was on safe ground before letting go of her hands.

"Remind me to give you a big bonus when this is all over," Clarisse whispered as she started to shiver from being wet.

"Oh I'm just doing my job," He said looking around while putting his arm around her shoulders "I just regret losing my gun."

"It happens, I don't blame you for leaving it behind." She said as they started walking away from the river slowly "I would do the same." She nodded as he looked at her "Thank you for coming after me."

"Just doing my job," He nodded with a smile.

"By the way, what was that kiss about?" She asked.

"Oh," He laughed nervously "Sorry about that, I just figured that was the only way I was going to get you under the water quickly without any questions, having to stay under longer than we needed I thought it needed that way." He said looking at her as she smirked at him "I do apologize, but at least it shocked you long enough to keep us under the water." He laughed.

"That is true," She smiled at him "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He smiled then looked ahead when in the split second someone grabbed Clarisse from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream out "Sorry.." He said turning to realize she wasn't beside him, turning full to find Peter stood with a gun against her side "Clarisse." He gasped.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you." Peter snapped.

"Ok," Shades said putting his hands up as another guard came running up with his gun drawn, talking on his radio letting them know where they were.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Peter snapped.

"Do as he says," Clarisse cried out as the rest of the gang came running over.

"Clarisse," Joseph exclaimed and stopped when Shades grabbed his arm and pointed out the gun against her side.

"Mom," Isabella exclaimed while running over.

"Oh look your whole family are here." Peter whispered in her ear as it began raining hard.

"Peter," Clarisse started "Why are you doing this for?"

"I told you already, if I can't have you, then know one else can." He said as everyone else heard it.

"Please get the girls away from here," Clarisse cried out and watched as Pierre and another guard tried dragging them away but found it hard too.

As Peter screamed demands at the guards, Clarisse noticed Joseph was trying to tell her something in their own secret way. Realizing what he was saying she closed her eyes to tell him that she understood and opened them a second later, stopping herself from crying and trying to be brave, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUN!" Screamed a police officer while pointing a gun at Peter as he stood beside him, taking him by surprise "NOW!"

In that second Peter flung Clarisse to the side while turning to the Police officer, as they started fighting a shot was fired, and everyone watched in horror as Joseph fell to his knees and onto his back.

"DADDY!" Isabella screamed as Pierre grabbed hold of her, holding her back as Clarisse ran over to him laying on the floor.

Putting her hand on his arm, noticing he was bleeding she began crying and rubbing his chest to wake him.

"Joseph," She cried "Please wake up, Joe please." She cried while putting her hand up onto his jaw "Please, I need to tell you that I do love you and want to be with you too." She sobbed while resting her head on his chest, not knowing Joseph had opened his eyes and was smiling, not being able to help himself he started laughing and watched as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him "What the?" She exclaimed.

"I'm wearing a bullet proof vest." He smirked while patting his chest.

"But your bleeding." She said looking at his arm.

"The bullet scraped off my arm," He smiled and laughed as she slapped him a couple times.

"You tricked me," She exclaimed then found herself kissing him frantically while putting her hand up on his jaw, her thumb under his chin as the rain poured on them.

"I'm sorry," He said looking into her eyes as she moved her hand onto his chest "Now are you ok, are you hurt?" He asked "Or shocked?"

"I'm ok, I'm not hurt, just a little bit cold and because I have had a gun pointed at me before, the only shock I got tonight was when Shades kissed me." She giggled as Joseph's eyes shot into hers "Relax, he saved me from that weirdo and probably from being hurt." She smiled as he nodded "It meant nothing." She smiled.

"Good," He smiled and kissed her a couple times, looking into her eyes seconds later as she lifted her head, then rolled them over, carrying on kissing her while placing his hand on her back as she put her arm around his shoulders, placing her hand on the back of his head.

"He's ok?" Isabella said looking at Pierre who nodded.

"He was wearing a vest," He said and pulled her in for a hug as they lead Peter away in cuffs.

They stood watching as Joseph ran his hand slowly down Clarisse's back, gripping her thigh and made her rest it on his hip as they continued kissing, realizing that they were getting a bit to personal they turned the other way.

Lifting his head a second later as Clarisse looked up into his eyes "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well firstly I just realized that we are making out on the very wet grass in the rain, secondly I realized that the children were right over there, thirdly I realized you are still in your wedding dress," He said and watched her look down between them then back up into his eyes "And fourthly, Marry Me." He whispered.

"What?" She gasped.

"Right here, tonight." He whispered and kissed her a couple times.

Cupping his face as he put his hand over, brushing her hair back "On one condition?" She asked.

"What's that?" He asked placing his hand on the back of her head.

"That you get your arm checked by the doctor?" She asked.

"But that will take forever?" He exclaimed.

"No it won't, I can call for the Royal doctor, then after he's given you the all clear I will marry you." She said with a smile as he grinned at her.

"Really?" He asked and watched as she nodded, then watched as he jumped to his feet, dancing like a mad man as Clarisse lay laughing while covering her face with her hands.

"What's going on?" Pierre asked while turning around to look at them as Joe helped Clarisse up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's going on is this," Joseph said looking at Pierre and the girls as they walked over "I just asked your Mother to marry me and she said yes." He grinned back at Clarisse.

"What?" Isabella exclaimed.

"For real?" Amelia asked.

"For real," Joseph nodded while looking at them then at Pierre "Pierre, do you fancy marrying us?" He asked and watched him grin from ear to ear.

"When?" He asked and looked at Clarisse.

"Tonight?" Clarisse whispered as they all gasped.

"Well it's about time." Pierre exclaimed and hugged her.

And after getting his arm checked, and everyone got cleaned up and changed, Pierre married them in front of a handful of people. Joseph in his black suit and tie, Clarisse in an ivory colored knee length skirt, white blouse and matching jacket.

After they said their vows, they ate some of the food that was meant to be from the other marriage, while all sat around one of the tables in the ballroom.

"Can I make a toast?" Pierre asked while standing up and watched as everyone picked up their glasses "All of you here knows the story already, but I just want to say that this man has been apart of my life ever since I was a baby and after my own father died, he stepped into that roll. He and my Mom had Isabella together, though they never got married back then, when they broke up, it not only broke their hearts, Isabella's or Sophia's but it broke Philippe's and mine too." He said looking towards them as Joseph put his arm around Clarisse's shoulder "You still remained in our life of course, I guess mainly because of Isabella," He said looking towards her then at Sophia "And Sophia, who wasn't my Moms, but I know she always saw our Mom as her own, and I know for a fact that Mom treated her as her own also." He smiled as Clarisse lent over Isabella a little and cupped Sophia's cheek while smiling at each other, then sat back, taking hold of her hand "You never knew this but for years guys, we have tried and tried to get you both back together, only to be left heartbroken when you hooked up with that creep." He said and laughed a little "But for this to happen today, for you to accept his hand in marriage and to actually get married on the same day and by me has made us all very proud." He said raising his hand with the glass in, followed by everyone else "Thank you for that and Dad," He said looking towards Joseph "Thank you for saving our Mom from making the biggest mistake in her life," He smiled as Joseph nodded.

"Actually, can I just say something?" Clarisse asked while standing up as Pierre nodded "I know I am very thankful for him for saving me from making that mistake, only that wouldn't be the biggest mistake," She said looking around everyone then back down at Joseph beside her as he put his arm down, placing his hand on the back of her leg "The biggest mistake I ever made was letting our relationship end all those years ago," She whispered as Isabella and Sophia started crying.

"Well," He said raising himself up a little and kissed her "We have a lot of making up to do then, haven't we?" He asked as she nodded and kissed him again before standing up straight.

"Thank you for everything today, to you and Shades," She smiled over at him "Even if he did leave me shocked with that kiss." She chuckled as Joseph and Shades laughed, while the girls looked at each other "Thank you." She smiled and sat down.

"Heres to you both," Pierre grinned while raising his glass "May you have a LOT of happy years together." He smiled and sipped his champagne with everyone else.

"Here here." Sophia smiled while leaning forward a little and smiled as Clarisse and Joseph shared a kiss.

"Now how about we get this party started?" Pierre asked and looked at Shades.

"I'm on it." He laughed while hurrying over to the dj decks, making Clarisse and Joseph look at him then at the children and Grandchildren.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked while rubbing Clarisse's arm.

"You will see," Sophia smirked and watched as their song from years ago started playing.

"It's our song from years ago," Joseph whispered as Clarisse looked back at him "Care to dance, my love?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

Leading her onto the space cleared for the dance floor, sharing their first dance together as a married couple. Dancing slowly together while looking into each others eyes, whispering to each other and sharing kisses as Pierre stood taking photos.

After their song finished Shades changed the music to some party and dance music, leaving the girls and Grandchildren on the dance floor Clarisse and Joseph headed back over to their table. Not long after Joseph watched as Clarisse went for a walk around the ballroom, standing behind what was meant to have been the head table from earlier.

"Clari?" He whispered while standing beside her.

"Hey you," She smiled back at him while turning to face him.

"Everything alright?" He asked while taking the place setting label from her hand to see it said _'Mrs C Taylor'_ on it.

"Everything is grand," She smiled and took the card, looking at it for a second then tore it up, tossing it back onto the table while stepping closer "That is history," She smiled "I'm finally a Elizondo now." She smiled up at him as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her "My future is looking very bright and happy." She smiled while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders.

"Indeed it is, so is mine of course." He smiled and kissed her "I can't wait to make new memories with you." He whispered against her lips, then frowned when she pulled her head back.

"Just one thing," She said as he raised his eyebrow at her "Where did you want to live now?"

"In one of the guest houses of course?" He smirked as she smiled at him "I think we should keep my own home though, just in case we want to escape the Palace grounds," He whispered while lowering his head "You know just in case we want to have a naughty weekend or something," He grinned as she giggled while closing her eyes "God I love it when you giggle like that," He smiled and kissed her neck while lowering his hands, cupping her bum.

"And I love it when you do that," She smiled while pulling her head back, smiling up at him.

"Come on, let's go and rejoin the party and enjoy our wedding night before we go and spend the rest of it alone, doing naughty things." He smirked as she covered her mouth with a laugh.

"That sounds lovely," She smiled with a blush and took his hand, leading him back over to their table where everyone else was.

_The End, for Now! Or do you want more? Lemme know ;) _


End file.
